supernatural_family_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
S02 E01 - "Get In, Loser. We're Going Hunting"
The first episode of Season Two mainly focuses on the kids getting back together after finding an amnesiac Brandon in Denver. The episode introduces the Joneses as minor antagonists. Plot Ollie and Stan find a youtube video of Bran in a McDonalds in Denver, with a cashier dropping dead behind the counter. The contact Maggie, who has spent the last six months looking for her brother, and Sam, who began therapy after the events of the last season. They agree to meet in Denver. Ollie and Stan decide to pick up Elliot, who was put into foster care when he got out of the hospital. Elliot, upon hearing that Stan and Ollie are on their way to get him, attempts to escape from his foster family, the Joneses. He fails, and Ollie and Stan arrive and speak to Clinton Jones, claiming to be from Child Protection Services. Clinton doesn't believe them and sends them away to get the proper documentation. The Sniders later attack the Joneses when they bring Elliot to his psychiatrists. They fight Clinton and eventually have to grab Elliot and make a run for it, finding Jones to be a surprisingly strong opponent. On his way to Denver, Sam stops to collect a zombie-like Mary, who has spent the last six months in a psychiatric ward and is heavily medicated. They find Bran in a nearby Starbucks though he appears to have no memory of them and is incredibly confused by their appearance. He is knocked unconscious by Sam but continues standing and talking. Ollie notices that his speech patterns have changed entirely and begins to fear that Bran is being possessed. After they return to the RV, Ollie voices his concerns and Sam knocks Bran out again though this time he remains unconscious. Ollie takes this as proof that there is someone else in Bran's head, and Sam suggests restraining him based on what they saw in the video. A fight breaks out when Bran wakes up, furious that they knocked him out and talked about restraining him. He almost kills Sam through an unknown power, and Maggie gets knocked unconscious when Ollie stops the RV suddenly. Ollie follows Bran and the two argue, with Ollie refusing to let Bran leave. Elliot catches up to them and latches onto Bran, refusing to let Bran go even when Bran starts telepathically melting his brain. Ollie discovers that Bran doesn't even know he's doing it and demands to speak to the other person in Bran's head. Bran tries to leave again and Ollie attacks him, knocking him out. The thing possessing Bran telekinetically throws Ollie into the RV. The police arrive, and most of the RV are arrested and brought to Denver Police Station. Crowley appears and gives Bran his memories back and introduces Danii, the ghost who has been living in Bran's head for months. He leaves after assuring Bran that help is on the way. Crowley then visits Maggie, disguised as Mal in the hospital in order to get an idea of Bran's friends and family. Most of the parents, accompanied by Bobby arrive at the Police Station and break the kids out, bringing them back to Bobby's house. When they arrive, Stan finds out that the RV has been destroyed, and he immediately begins making a new one. Bran starts researching the Purple Eyed demon and remembers the premonition that made him leave. The kids decide to go collect Gabe, who has been in Denver University for the last few months. Characters Main Cast *Oliver Snider - Max Irons *Stanley Snider - Brock Kelly *Brandon Hawkes - Connor Jessup *Margaret Hawkes - Melissa George *Isabella Espinoza - Michelle Rodriguez *Mary Preston - Elyse Levesque *Franko O'Brien - Robert Sheehan *Elliot Bates - Maxim Knight *Sam Tanner - Dylan O'Brien *Danielle Evans - Emily Browning Recurring Cast *Petra Snider - Milla Jovovich *Malcolm Hawkes (Crowley in disguise)- Jeremy Renner *Cassandra Davenport - Geena Davis *Dusty Preston - Peter Stromare *Tony Espinoza - Danny Trejo *Crowley - Mark Sheppard *Bobby Singer - Jim Beaver *Clinton Jones - Dwayne Johnson *Tanya Jones - Gina Carano